


Don't go

by clintbartonswife



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Touch-Starved, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: “I’m sorry, it’s just -fuck- I think I forgot what human contact felt like”Orthe time bucky reached out for comfort
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Don't go

From the first time Shuri introduced you to Bucky, you knew you’d get along. You were a visitor to Wakanda yourself, having been here for a few months already, so Shuri thought you’d be a good friend for Bucky once his other friends had left.  
It didn’t take a genius to see that Bucky was adverse to touch, and it took 3 months of rocky friendship until he felt comfortable enough for you to give him a hug.  
You now found yourself, 5 months into your friendship, sat on your sofa with Bucky’s head resting on your lap, your fingers slowly carding through his hair. Your eyes were carefully watching his face for any signs of discomfort, but his eyes were closed in sleepy bliss.  
The silence that had settled across the room was comforting, and a small smile played across your lips as you revelled in the feeling of his silky hair between your fingers.  
Thinking he had fallen asleep, you carefully removed your hand and reached for your book on the coffee table. You halted mid-way as Bucky’s voice came out quietly from below you.  
“Please don’t stop” Bucky groaned quietly, his eyes fixating on you, welling with depths of vulnerability he had never shown you before, “please”  
The pure emotion in his voice had you nodding, immediately returning your fingers to his hair.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just - _fuck_ \- I think I forgot what human contact felt like”  
it was at that exact moment that your heart broke even more for Bucky, and you stopped stroking his hair for a few seconds.  
“Wha-?”  
Putting your hands under his arms, you pulled him further up your body so his head was resting on your chest. Understanding what you were doing, he curled his hulking frame around your body, a small whimper escaping his lips as you wrapped your arm around him, the other finding its way back into his hair.  
The position made him feel small and protected, a feeling he hadn’t had since he was a child in his mother’s arms. He was always the fighter, the protector to Steve and his sisters. But here, laying in your arms, he just had to be Bucky.  
You hushed him gently as he started to cry, murmuring soothing words as revelled in the touch. Placing a kiss to his temple, you wiped away the tear tracks on his face, your heart aching for him.  
“Thank you” he whispered, face half-buried in your neck, “Thank you so much”


End file.
